


Ansiando por un recuerdo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, M/M, Regret
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Y una vez Yuya le había perdonado, y también la segunda y la tercera, hasta que al final no había dejado de esperar que el hombre que quería pudiera encarnar esa eternidad que tanto ensalzaba.





	Ansiando por un recuerdo

**Ansiando por un recuerdo**

Yuya estaba sentado en un sillón de su salón.

Golpeaba un dedo en el reposabrazos, una melodía espeluznante, sonidos casi sordos que resonaban contra las paredes del cuarto.

Había demasiado silencio.

Todavía esperaba una llamada, esperaba de oír esa voz decirle que pronto iba a volver a casa.

Y él iba a esperarle con ansiedad, diciéndose que no podía llegar demasiado pronto, que casi moría de la gana de verle, de abrazarle y besarle, y tocarle y dejarse tocar.

Que quería hacer muchas cosas con él, mientras ahora ya no le era concedido hacer nada.

_“Querría saber lo que me haces, Yuuyan.” murmuró Hikaru, metiéndole un brazo alrededor la cintura y tirándolo contra de sí, cubriendo sus cuerpos nudos con la sábana. _

_El mayor se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole. _

_“¿Por qué?” preguntó, levantando una ceja con aire travieso, como sabiendo lo que Hikaru iba a contestar. _

_“Porque nunca tengo éxito de mirarte mucho tiempo sin tener gana de asaltarte.” respondió, con determinación y sin vergüenza. _

_Takaki sonrió, dándole una palmadita en el hombro. _

_“Esa no es mi culpa. Es tu culpa para ser un animal.” especificó, entonces tratando de alejarse y siendo retenido por una muñeca. _

_Yaotome le llevó de vuelta encima a sí, besándole despacio una sien. _

_“No es verdad. Es porque te quiero, Takaki Yuya.” _

Es porque te quiero, Takaki Yuya.

Yuya habría dado lo que fuera para oír otra vez esa frase, para poder seguir creyéndolo, para poderse sentir querido como sólo Hikaru sabía hacerle sentir.

Había luchado para ese resultado, y ver sus esfuerzos anulados le frustraba, le hacía sentir inútil, como si hubiera despreciado todos sus años persiguiendo una sombra que ahora ya no podía ver.

Se puso en pie, cogiendo una botella de sake de la alacena, descorchándola y metiéndose a beber, ni siquiera preocupándose de verter el licor en un vaso.

No quería pensar en lo que había ocurrido, no quería pensar a cuanto mal le hubiera sido hecho, no quería pensar en lo que había obtenido y luego perdido.

Como si su amor no hubiera sido bastante para tener a Hikaru cerca.

Como si ahora tuviera que sentirse culpable para pecados no suyos.

_“¿Por qué, Hikka?” _

_Yuya quería llorar. _

_Quería llorar, gritar, meterle las manos en la cara y arrancarle con las uñas esa expresión _desolada_, esa lastima para que no tenía utilizo. _

_“Yuuyan, déjame explicar, te ruego.” le dijo, bajo. Pero no le miraba en los ojos, no osaba hacerlo, y Yuya sabía que no hubiera ninguna de sus palabras que pudiera hacerle sentir mejor. _

_“¿Qué quieres explicar, Hikka?” murmuró, finalmente llorando. “¿Qué quieres explicarme, cuando hasta ayer me decía que me quería? Cuando me abrazabas y me hablabas de futuro, y me decía que iba a ser para siempre, que tú y yo no...” se paró, respirando hondo. “¿Qué quieres de mí, Hikaru? Te sacaste ya todo lo que tenis.” murmuró, siguiendo a llorar, involuntariamente. “Vete.” _

Cuando le había dicho de haberse acostado con Yuri, Yuya no había querido creerlo.

Ahora también, le costaba convivir con ese pensamiento, con la idea de Hikaru que le decía de quererlo, que le decía que sólo había sido un bache en el camino, que ya no iba a ocurrir.

Y una vez Yuya le había perdonado, y también la segunda y la tercera, hasta que al final no había dejado de esperar que el hombre que quería pudiera encarnar esa eternidad que tanto ensalzaba.

Hikaru no sentía lo mismo para él, se había dicho, o no habría seguido buscando en Chinen un desahogo de su cotidianidad.

Esa idea le hería mucho más que hubiera mostrado al menor, pero había debido protegerse de sus atajes, acurrucarse en su dolor y fingir que no le importara.

Y fingirse fuerte, cuando se había despedido de Hikaru, esta vez de manera definitiva, porque sabía que no iba a sufrir otra vez la decepción de descubrir que todo siempre se quedaba igual, que el menor nunca podía ser enteramente suyo.

Que esa eternidad juntos sólo existía para él, mientras para Hikaru eran palabras vacías, dichas jugando con su amor como si pudiera hacer todo lo que quería con él.

_“Yuya, te ruego...”_

_“¿Qué quieres?” le contestó el mayor en tono frio, tratando de todas maneras de guardar su fachada seráfica frente el chico, empapado de pies a cabeza, que estaba en el umbral de casa. _

_“Déjame entrar. Me hace falta... me haces falta tú, Yuuyan.” pidió, todavía usando ese término cariñoso que a Takaki casi le molestaba oír. _

_“Esta ya no es tu casa, Hikaru. No hay nada aquí para ti.” murmuró, sintiéndose vacilar pero ignorando el instinto de abrazarle, la gana de sentir esa piel contra la suya y esos labios que le besaban. _

_“Estás tú. Estás tú, y es todo lo que importa para mí. No me interesa de nada, y querría... querría remediar a todos mis equívocos. Sé que no puedes perdonarme, sólo quiero que no me odies, porque a pesar de todo lo que hice, nunca dejé de amarte.”_

Yuya rio, todavía bebiendo.

Rio pensando en las palabras de Hikaru, en cuanto se equivocara.

En cuanto hubiera sido difícil para él callarse, sin decirle que nunca podría odiarle, porque desde hace cuando estaban niños le quería, y que para él poder estar a su lado había sido un sueño.

Y como de todos sueños, despertarse había sido brusco.

Yuya recordaba de haber cruzado unas veces la mirada de Yuri, de haber deseado todo el mal posible para él, antes de aceptar que no era su culpa.

No iba a mentir diciendo que para Hikaru no se habría comportado de la misma manera.

Que no habría hesitado a pisar una felicidad ajena para tenerlo, porque quien ama se hace más malo, porque no hay nada lógico en ese sentimiento, así como no era lógico seguir sintiéndolo con la misma entidad para alguien que, al final, sólo había apretado el puño alrededor de su corazón, arruinándolo para siempre.

Y tal vez esa era la eternidad de que hablaba Hikaru, de sus marcas encima a Yuya, y del daño que le había hecho, y del dolor que había llevado en su vida, de todo lo que nunca habría sido capaz de olvidar.

Porque lo que había sido destruido podía siempre ser reconstruido, a menos que no hubiera sido derramado sal en los escombros.

Y Yuya lo sabía, no había mucho de su vida que se pudiera recuperar.

_Su mirada fue pronto a buscar a Yuri, entre todos. _

_Y lo vio, y vio las ojeras y las lágrimas, y entonces tuvo casi gana de disfrutar su dolor. _

_Pero no lo hizo, porque no era justo, porque era especular del suyo. _

_Le sonrió, pues. _

_Una sonrisa que saboreaba de lágrimas invisibles, una sonrisa que ocultaba mal el llanto de esas noches, una sonrisa que quería fuera una seña de paz entre ellos, porque odiarse ya no tenía sentido. _

_El menor devolvió esa sonrisa, aun en la suya las lágrimas fueran muy visibles, y el dolor tangible, y Yuya casi le envidió porque todavía tenía éxito de llorar, mientras en ese momento Yuya no tenía éxito de hacerlo. _

_Así, juntos, se habían despedido de Yaotome Hikaru. _

Yuya sólo quería haberle preguntado una cosa, antes que la muerte se le sacara.

Quería haberle preguntado si lo hubiera amado de verdad, y sólo entonces habría exigido sinceridad.

Así se quedaba en un limbo, sin saber si efectivamente hubiera despreciado sus años detrás algo que no existía, detrás promesas vacías y palabras desprovistas de significado.

Había elegido de creerlo, al menos en esto.

De creer en ese amor que le había profesado tiempo atrás, y hacer que al menos eso pudiera ser inmortal.

No en esa eternidad desaparecida, en esa había dejado de creer mucho tiempo atrás.

Hikaru se había llevado su eternidad en la tumba.


End file.
